survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances
|previousseason = ''Zambia''|nextseason = TBA}} is the 15th season of Survivor Reddit ORGs! The season featured 21 returning players. Twists *'Larger Cast': For the first time in SRorgs history, this season features a 21-player cast. *'Second Chances:' This season features 21 returning players who have only played once and have never won looking for a second chance to win the game. Players range from Fan Favorites and one-time legends seeking redemption to premerge boots looking to show they have what it takes to win the game. *'Public Vote': The returning players were narrowed down from a ballot of 30. 15 of the returnees were be voted in by a alumni vote similar to IRL Survivor's Second Chances public vote. The remaining 6 were selected by the Hosts after the vote. *'Final 2': At the first immunity challenge, it was announced that the season would end in a Final 2. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': This season features Hidden Immunity Idols. Unique to this season, castaways who search too much for the idol in one day will be observed to be missing from camp by their tribemates. Ballot 15 of the 21 returning 'Second Chancers' were determined by a vote, while 6 were selected by the Hosts. Anybody who had played only once and hadn't won was eligible to campaign to return, and over forty players applied for the season in total. The ballot was narrowed down to a pool of 30, meaning that 9 players on the ballot did not make the season. The nine contestants who were on the ballot but were not voted onto the season were Chadd, Jake (Zambia), Saish, Loopy, Jaylen, Ryan, Dan, Jake (The Atacama), and Wicklefuck. Buffs Castaways Episode Guide Voting Table } | - |- |align=left !Andrew | - | | - | - | - |- |align=left !Brayth | - | - | - | | - |- |align=left !Dani | | - | | - | - |- |align=left !Dohrito | - | | - | - | - |- |align=left !Gabriella | | - | | - | - |- |align=left !Golden | - | | - | - | - |- |align=left !Gruff | | - | | - | - |- |align=left !Jacob | - | | - | - | - |- |align=left !Jake | - | | - | - | - |- |align=left !Jamal | - | - | - | | - |- |align=left !Leo | | - | | - | - |- |align=left !Maddie | - | - | - | | - |- |align=left !Matthew | - | | - | - | - |- |align=left !Rapay | | - | | - | - |- |align=left !Tucker | - | - | - | | - |- |align=left !Pory | - | - | - | | |- |align=left !Rev | - | - | - | | |- |align=left !Hillary | | - | | |- |align=left !Canadia | - | | |- |align=left !Ray | | |}